1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implementing usage limited systems. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for efficiently implementing both hardware and software based usage limited systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Providers often develop versions of devices, software, and/or platforms that give a user varying levels of access, rights, restrictions, and privileges. For example, a provider may develop a version of device that allows a user to evaluate the device for a certain period of time. After the evaluation period expires, the device is either no longer usable or usable only in a more restricted form. In another example, a provider may develop a version of a software application that allows a user to view particular files but not modify the files. If the user agrees to a license, the user can then have access to additional uses of the software application.
However, both hardware and software usage restrictions have their limitations. In some instances, hardware usage restrictions are not easily modified and may not always apply to particular systems. Software usage restrictions are often prone to tampering.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved techniques and mechanisms for implementing usage limitations and restrictions.